Situations
by onegrainofuniverse
Summary: A collections of one shots where Scorose met different situations during their Hogwarts years.
1. Quidditch practice

This story will be a collection of one shots written by me. I have tried to gasp the characteristic of "Harry Potter and the cursed child" version of Scorpius and Rose. Hope you like it! As you know all characters belong to J.K Rowling! Please leave a review and tell me what you think and about situations you want them to face in the future!

* * *

 **1\. Quidditch practice**

I had to say that I was a completely genius. A mad and obsessed genius as Albus Severus Potter would have put it but a genius. The source of making Rose Granger-Weasley to like me was first to start a conversation that she could relate to and have opinions about. The question was, however, what would that subject be? I couldn't start a conversation I didn't know anything about and I couldn't know to much about it either. I had read everything I could find in the Hogwarts library about the art of conversation and my conclusion was that to keep the conversation interesting you had to learn from it. I knew that I didn't have anything in common with her at all with the exception of reading but to start a conversation in the library was like signing a death sentence. My plan was better and without any risk to get banned from the library. I was going to get interested in one of her interests.

I made it sound easy but hell to the no to the oh-no. The only things she did was to study magic and to play Quidditch. She wasn't just only good at them, she was like a goddess at them. I, who sucked at both magic and Quidditch, had to become a miracle to even understand the basics. I stared down at the ground that was a few meters below me. My grip was on the broomstick and I started slowly go up. I had started to go to the pitch before school everyday. Albus had joined me for company a few times but sleep became more inviting for him after two weeks. Was she worth not getting any sleep for? Absolutely, yes! Was she worth the pain in my limbs and get up from the ground for? Thousand times over, to eternity and beyond.

Was she worth getting killed for? I looked down. I wasn't only a few meters from the ground now. I was hundreds of meter from the ground within only seconds. No, I thought. She was worth it, of course, but to die in the process was not worth it. How was we then supposed to live happily ever after with a bunch of small red heads if I died before even kissing her? I mean, I was supposed to carry her over the doorstep to our house after our honeymoon. How could I do that if I was dead? I closed my eyes hard. I couldn't think about the future. I had to survive the present first.

"What are you doing?" Was I hearing voices now? Was I already dead? Rose Granger-Weasley voice made my heart skip a beat and I looked up. Her all-mighty fire red hair glowed as the sun rise from the horizon. Her brown eyes with a shine of gold looked at me surprised. She tilted her head and studied me. She had caught me off guard. I was totally in the worse scenario I could imagine and out of my comfort zone. I had to think fast but I couldn't think under pressure. I tried to relax to seem more laid back but I only got stiff.

"I'm practicing to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team. They just announced that they will choose new players and they can't miss the best, can they?" I got a bit surprised how calm my voice was. Oh yeah, that sounded cool and cooky. She looked at me with her left eyebrow raised a bit higher then the other. I totally exaggerated. She knew that I didn't was a raw talent like her. Wait, did my sentence make me sound too confident? Did she think that I sounded more like a doughbag (correction, douchebag) then a catch? I thought she liked that "bad boy"-look but maybe I was out on thin ice or... out on thin air. I felt like hitting myself with the broom.

"Which position?" What? Everything within me froze. Merlins beard, I hadn't thought that far. I mean, I really had been practicing for the Quidditch team because that meant that I could be near her but my training right now didn't go further than trying to control the stupid broomstick. I thanked myself for being a book-worm.

"Keeper. Yes! Keeper, you know because... I'm a keeper." That was probably the worst line I could say and I said it without even thinking. I really just wanted to push my face down in a pillow and scream. Maybe putting my head down in a pile of sand and hide from the rest of the world was more accurate but... what was I even saying? What could she even respond to that?! 'Oh, yes you are.' Like that would happen. I had to try save this conversation.

"I mean, I thought about being a keeper but seeker probably is more my thing becuase..." I really didn't know what to say but my that didn't stop me. "You're eyes are like the snitch." Wait. What? My voice carried on without my consent. "I thought about being a chaser, as you, because we would be goals together but yeah..." She kept staring at me and it looked like she didn't know what to do but then she broke of in a laughter. I looked embarrassed away but kept my eyes on her. Her freckled cheeks became a bit red. Wait, did I succeed to flirt with her? Did she finally fall for my Malfoy charm?

"I meant to say, what are you doing here when it's the Gryffindor Quidditch team that have scheduled the pitch?" Oh. I probably only saw what I wanted to see.  
"Wait... you have? Oh.. then I need to leave, can't let them see my secret moves. I mean, when I make a move on you." I was the biggest dork that the Slytherin house had ever come across. I started to fly away from the court but I could still sense her eyes on me.  
"You know. You have potential for being a good seeker. The way you let the air control you movement is impressing." I couldn't get anything to work out in my head. Did... did Rose Granger-Weasley just approve of me training for the Quidditch team? Did she say that I had potential for it?

"Do you often practice this early in the morning?" My head stood completely still and I turned around, forgetting that I was above the ground but the broom simply let me have this one.  
"Yes." She nodded and looked another way where the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were coming. Was she thinking about coming early to the pitch in the future? Was she thinking about training together with me?

"See you later, Scorpion king." She left me in the air and swished down to her mates. I had to regret what I thought. I didn't want to scream down in my pillow. I wanted to roll into a cinnamon roll and cry with happiness. Albus wouldn't believe me when I told him what had happened and to be honest, I didn't really believe it myself. I totally fangirled like an idiot and reached top speed on my new favorite thing in the whole world, my broomstick, as I went back to Hogwarts. The whole world needed to know that I finally had a whole conversation with the flawless Granger-Weasley and above all, that she complimated me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.


	2. Detention in Potions

**2\. Detention in Potions**

I had to say, I was happy to be in Slytherin. Not for the fact that it was the only place I did belong with my tree of ancestors but for the fact that Slytherin had their common-room in the dungeons. It didn't look weird to find a Slytherin lurking around here and thanks to that I could be near the potions classrooms whenever I and Albus felt like it. We could do almost whatever we wanted in there, as long as we asked for the classroom and bought the ingredients ourselves. It was the only class we were dominating in. It happened that even people asked me for help and that was a huge step from being ignored the three first years. After the confirmation the Ministry of Magic did before this year the rumors was almost gone. It didn't really bring me any friends, I was still the son of Malfoy who had fought on the wrong side during the second Wizard War but the acceptance were now hanging in the air. I had to correct myself pity did hang in the air, not acceptance.

The reason I now walked alone in the dark corridors was because of Albus. He was now sitting in a Charms extra class after getting a P on the test last week. I had, beyond my expectations got an A. Who would have thought that watching someone else do Charms would make it easier to do it yourself? I mean, it wasn't like I was looking for her, Rose Granger-Weasley had put on a show in the great hall and I just happened to be there. I looked down on the cold grey stones that I walked on. I kicked a loss small stone and watched it as it bounced away into the shadows. I wasn't looking for Rose, everything just lead me to her. Destiny had decided that we belonged together or so I hoped. I sighed. I was totally hopeless as Albus said.

"Do it again." I froze. Was it someone down here? I could see a open door from one of the classrooms. A small light flickered from the room. Why would anyone be in the classroom at this hour? I sighed. Of course. Detentions. I frowned at this piece of information. Detentions didn't go this far if it wasn't someone who was really failing a course. I found myself looking inside out of curiosity. I knew that it wasn't any of my business but...  
"I have already done it about twenty times!" I knew that voice. I couldn't help to bring myself out into the corridor again. I had to see what was going on. My heart knew that voice. The fire and the sharpness in her tone was her key words. I would have recognized it everywhere at any time.

"You have to succeed to make this potion. It is one of the most common test of potions for the OWLs. I know you have ambition for an O in every subject so if you don't succeed this I can't help but grade you P or lower. I will come back after another half an hour." A door closed in the classroom. P or lower in the OWLs? Rose Granger-Weasley couldn't get such low grades. She was like a copy of her mother and she was one of the brightest witches in out time. I stepped inside and could almost feel Roses anger and disappointment. Did the perfect Rose Granger-Weasley have problem with potions? The subject I was good at? Merlin must have made this happen. My mind carried on out of the boundaries. It was like we was born to be together, filling in each others weaknesses. I could be her night to her day. I could be the earth to her sun. I started to giggle a bit inside. If only Albus was here to see this happening!

"Well, who would thought that.." She glared at me. If looks could kill she would have ripped my throat out. My voice died directly I forgot to finish my sentence. She stood up and for a second I thought she would go to me and hit me. I had startled her and even worse in her point of view, I had found her in her weakest moment. I adored this Rose as much as I adored every other side of her. She bursted out in fury.  
"Nothing and I mean, nothing, works! Potions are stupid!" cried she and smashed the potions book down to the floor. Frustration were bubbling out of her. I looked at it for a few second before I decided to pick it up. I brushed some dirt off it and pulled it against my chest. This wasn't going to be such a nice conversation that I wanted it to be. She looked at me.

"Give me my book." She put her hand out as if I would give it to her.  
"No." I had never defied her before. I had only showed affection until now. It didn't matter if she wasn't good at potions but treating the book that way? I couldn't accept it and now couldn't even Rose make me back down. Books made it personal and I couldn't see her destory the only thing I knew we both liked.  
"Malfoy." It was almost a begging behind the way she said my name.

"I said no." And I meant it.  
"Give. Me. The. Book." The desperation was almost amusing but only almost.  
"No. In your current state you won't be able to make it. You don't need to put your anger on the book either." Scorpius Malfoy, the book savior. No, I wanted knight to add up in that title. Scorpius Malfoy, the knight book savior. That wasn't even matching. Her brown eyes were throwing fire at me. Her red hair were tangled and in a mess but she was such a warrior. She didn't give up. She didn't care about her looks. That made her so interesting.

"You waste my time!" I put down the book on the table but still held my hand over it so she wasn't able to take it. I moved a bit closer and she looked at me like I was nuts. Well, I was nuts in her. I was used to her out breaks so this wasn't news. The news was however that Rose had never, and I mean never, been so rude in my eyes.

"I never thought that I would say this to you but... you're wrong." It was a first time for everything today but this was my territory and my confident where overwhelming.  
"I'm not wrong. I'm never wrong." What a nice way to see yourself in. She didn't let me give a comment on her words and continued. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in the extra class for Charms?" Yes, why was I still standing there? Like, wasn't that obvious?

"I'm your only chance to get an O in potions and I might add that I did pretty good in Charms. Can't be Prince Charming without the Charm, can I?" She ignored my last comment and I didn't blame her for it but it was a pretty good line. She were totally surprised by one small detail I said. An O.  
"What... are you good at potions?" For the first time could I say that it was an understatement.  
"I'm not only good at potions. I'm good at positions too." My cheesy pick up lines where a serious problem of mine. She didn't listen to the last thing I said and thank Merlin she didn't.

"Thank you, Scorpius." It looked almost as if she wanted to hug me but as before almost wasn't a hug. Almost wasn't even a movement. Almost was like a thought but died right away. She looked away and her freckles started to shine a bit red. Yes, I caught her unguard that was for sure and becuase of that I was going to something so uncharactaristic, something my father would have done.  
"I'm not saying I will help you for free." I was a Slytherin. I had to use this prejudice against her or else I could regret it forever. She hissed in a low tone and I couldn't really understand what she said. Slytherins was my lucky guess. She nodded slowly not even thinking about how far I could use this blackmail.

"Go on a date with me."


	3. Spicy as Firewhiskey

**3\. Spicy as Firewhiskey**

I had to say that before this year at Hogwarts I wasn't someone that sticked out in a crowd. I could go anywhere I wanted without even getting noticed and to be honest that was quite nice. I was like a ferret in a forest, almost impossible to detect. There was of course comments here and there about me being a child of a traitor but they didn't bother me. I knew that it wasn't true and to me that was the only thing that mattered. This year was however different. Now was it more like that I tried not to stick out but attention just attracted itself to me. The comments weren't about me being a child of a traitor but more about me being "spicy as firewhiskey" or "deadly hot as the cruciatus curse". I hadn't tried firewhiskey so I really didn't understand what that meant but being deadly hot seemed like a excessive compliment. I had grown quite a bit this summer and was now one of the tallest boys in the school and my features wasn't the ones of a child but becoming more of a mans. It had to be that. I had grown and also grown in peoples eyes. The problem for me was that I hadn't grown a single bit in the eyes that mattered to me. Rose Granger-Weasley wouldn't change her opinion about me so fast.

"Hi, Scorpius." I almost jumped of the surprise and turned my head to a group of Gryffindor girls in the same year as me. They had said it all in a choir in light kind voices. I had no idea who they were but they seemed nice. I scratched myself behind my neck. I had just walked out from the great hall and were going to met Albus on the other side of the castle. He had some business with his sister and had excused himself from the lunch before I was even done. I wasn't going to stop him if it was such an urgent business. He also didn't invite me to come with him so it was probably a family problem.

"Eh.. hi." said I and gave them a light smile. The girls giggled and whispered to each other. They hurried away and I looked after them. What was that about? I looked like a question mark and I could almost hear Albus laugh his ass off inside my head. I knew exactly would he would say but he wasn't the one saying it. Coming towards me were Rose Granger-Weasley in the flesh. Her red hair were tamed into a ponytail and she was wearing her Quidditch clothes. She had just come from a practice and strands of her hair were a bit sweaty. She looked gorgeous all so muddy. She were going to the great hall to eat. I cursed myself. I should have eaten longer so I could come up with some excuse to sit with her.

"You awfully popular this year." She sounded a bit... jealous? I didn't think that was awful but it wasn't what I preferred. She knew that my eyes were on her and her only. Something told me that I just had to get used to girls trying to talk to me. The Malfoy charm had struck at last. I looked at her with a confused look as if I didn't knew what it all was about. I owned a mirror. I knew that I didn't look bad.  
"I haven't done anything different compared to last year." I thought girls were the ones going for personality more then looks maybe was that just a prejudice.  
"It doesn't have anything to do what you done. Let me say that puberty maybe suits you." Why couldn't she just skipped the "maybe"? Then I would fall to my knees directly and tried to propose. I couldn't challenge this situation to much, Rose seemed a bit edgy after the training session. It wasn't easy being the best chaser the Hogwarts had seen in years. I wouldn't give in to much. I had already a plan how she would tell me her real feelings.  
"You mean they think I'm..? Cool?" Rose didn't say anything in a couple of second and that was all I needed. She knew what to answer but she didn't want to say her opinion about it.  
"Probably." She sounded so confident as if she hadn't said anything wrong at all. I had her in my trap. She couldn't get out of this one without answering.  
"What do you think?" Rose just looked at me and were about to answer before someone cut her off.

"Who do we have here?" I felt everything in my gaze become cold. Who the fuck dared to cut her of when she was about to tell me how she felt?! I had waited five years for a moment like this and then... then some Hufflepuff guy come and distract her. I had no idea who he even were but he had just destroyed everything. I stared him down but this Hufflepuff didn't get the memo or, should I say, didn't find the memo? I sighed. Now started my bad lines to popup like ads.  
"I'm Scorpius Malfoy and you timed really really ba..." He cut me off too. This guy didn't have any chill or Hufflepuff spirit at all. He wanted to pick a fight with me.  
"I know who you are you prick." Prick? I mean. We were in the fifth year and that was the best he could come up with? I wanted to laugh but this probably wasn't a laughable matter. Wow, Rose looked stunning when she closed her fits like that. She was dangerous when it came people trying to pick a fight without any reason. I grabbed her hand to try to calm her down. When I didn't say anything the other fifth year carried on.

"You're too cocky for your own good." Cocky? I surely wasn't that if I didn't try to and the only time I tried was to impress Rose. I was normally the king of awkwardness. Hey, who was the one that was cocky? I wanted to say something cool to make Rose understand what a gorgeous peaceful man I was. This time would I go with a more innocent style, yes, that would probably make her fall.  
"Have I done something?" The million galleon question was out.  
"They way you talked to my girlfriend a few seconds ago." My eyes looked down at Rose at once and nothing came out. Did Rose have a boyfriend? Rose immediately shook her head and gripped my hand a bit harder. Oh, thank Merlin. Wait, did she just confirm to me that she was single? I looked at her and I couldn't hide a grin. Yes, she was. Even better. She held me. I laughed a bit to my amusement. I wanted to leave this conflict now and talk to Rose about the future we should share together but the fifth year didn't let me go that easily.

"Not her!" I had to think a while before it hit me.

"You mean one of the girls in that group of Gryffindors? I'm sorry it's a misunderstanding." I could feel Roses eyes hit me. Butterflies were celebrating in my stomach. What was she thinking? About our wedding and how wonderful we would look together on the alter? I turned around to the great hall and pulled Rose with me. I knew better then continue this discussion. I could eat a bit more for her sake. I only walked a few steps before I heard the Hufflepuff guy take something out of his pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" Before I even understood it had the Hufflepuff guy picked up his wand, pointing it at me and tried to hex me with a jinx. Rose had taken my wand and disarmed him before anything had happened. Everyone in the corridor looked at he red storm that was about to arrive.  
"How dare you cast a spell on someones back?!" She let go of my hand and walked towards the guy. The Hufflepuff guy had lost his voice but he had a comeback.  
"He's a Slytherin and a son of a death eater! How can you not?" I opened my mouth to say something but I hadn't anything to say. I was a Slytherin and a son of death eater. I wasn't going to deny that. I was proud of who I was but I couldn't find a reason why jinxing me would help him.

"Our houses doesn't defy us. It's our actions." She was so cool and I was so proud to call her my first crush. She spoke with such wisdom and I could hear people in the corridor agree with her. She wasn't going to let this go so easy. She continued. "And your actions are out of line!"  
"Why do you defend the enemy?" The enemy? Really? Rose snorted.

"I, unlike you, know that within these walls there are no enemies. Everyone during the second Wizard War fought to defend this school even the ones in Slytherin." I had to slytherin (hah) into this conflict but this better then I had expected. Her actions were her feelings and now I knew that she saw me in another perspective than before. I had a chance with her.

"You're going to regret this." hissed the Hufflepuff and turned around in a defeat. Rose looked at me and her eyes were turning gentle. She had defended me like no one had ever done for me before. I had to say that I wouldn't wish for anyone in the world to be on Roses bad side. She was... granger-danger. Shit, I couldn't say anything stupid now.

"Are you okay?" I frowned a bit and couldn't help but laugh.  
"Of course I'm. I just got saved by my dream princess. I'm more then okay." I felt like I could do anything if she just stood beside me. She looked at ease but I could feel something weren't as it should. The trouble were written all over her face. Was she worried?

"You're really funny, aren't you?" She sighed. "I'm sorry, Scorpius." Why did she tell me that she was sorry? If anyone of us should be sorry it was me. I had just let her defend my honor.  
"What do you mean? You finally noticed your head over heels for me after my five years of unrequited love?" If it was so then this would be the best day ever but that wasn't the case.  
"Not that." She said firmly. She wasn't going to take that question next to the great hall were everyone could hear her. She thought about explain herself but as the crowd around us became bigger she shook her head and walked towards the great hall.

"Bye, Scorpion King."


	4. The Importance in Perfume

**4\. The Importance in Perfume**

I wasn't convinced that this was the right way to impress a girl. First of all, I had never heard anything like it before and I had read quite a lot books about what to do to impress the girl you like. Second of all, this idea came from Albus Potter who didn't even have a girlfriend and also didn't seem to have an eye for a girl in his own age. Finally, I didn't think scent really was something you could impress someone by. I recognized the idea however because my ideas started to become fewer and fewer. I had to take advice from everyone I knew and at Hogwarts it was just Albus that I really talked to. The plan to do this and the hopeful outcome was following:

Come up with a smell that totally made Rose Granger-Weasley getting weak knees.

Produce this potion and use it.

Making her fall and catch her.

I had to say that this plan could go two ways. Either she liked the perfume so much she would fall for me or she would faint. I sat under a tree and looked over the lake outside the castle. It was easier said than done. What did girls like a boy to smell like? I could always go and do a duplicate of an already existing perfume but that would destroy the the "wow-have-you-made-this-yourself" impression. I had one thing that was my guideline and that was this stupid apple-tree. Rose always sat under here reading during the breaks. Nature seemed to calm her and if she liked it so much then she would like if I smelled the same. I sighed. It wasn't easy. All I could smell was the lady's mantle and that wasn't really inspiring at all.

"What are you doing here?" Oh, Merlin. I looked up and saw Rose walking towards me with a large book in her left hand. I started to panic inside. Shit, what were I supposed to do? I couldn't just say to her, 'Oh, I sat down here on you favorite spot to be able to make a perfume that I will later use to make you go head over heels for me.' Or could I say that? Wasn't there a thing that girls liked boys who were honest? I studied her movement. She looked so strong and dominating. I thought she had Quidditch practice this hour? I wouldn't dare to come here otherwise but she didn't seem irritated, more puzzled.  
"Don't you have practice?" Rose looked away and started slowly to cover up the arm of the Gryffindor sweater she was wearing and showed her right hand. Oh, she was injured. I moved a bit from the tree so she could sit down beside me. She did.

"How did you get injured?" She bit her underlip. Why did she make a move like that now? I had to focus on something else or I would become a danger. I mean, my wand would become a danger. Shit, not that one. I...  
"It was during an exercise. I was about to catch the quaffle and move fast in zick-zack while the beaters shot buglars at me. Then I got the buglar on my hand." Auch, that didn't sound to good. I moved before thinking. The buglars traveled at such a high speed that you even could break your arm if you got hit. I touched her hand and looked carefully at it. It was wrapped in bandage but I could see that her fingers were blue. Rose froze and her hand became stiff.

"Have you been up to the hospital wing?" She gave me that look again which told me that my question was to stupid to be answered but she didn't pull her hand away. She wanted me to hold her hurt hand. I couldn't help but smile brightly. Who would have thought that all my hard work to get her to see me would work? During the first years at Hogwarts she had done everything in her power to ignore me. Had I made her see me as a person and not as a former death eaters son?

"Why are you here?" she said silently. I almost couldn't hear her. My graze had been on her hand and when I looked up I could see a red color spread across her face. She was embarrassed. I moved just a bit closer and it was then I got it. Her fragrance. Never could I have thought that what Albus had said was true. The fragrance did matter. I could hear my heart pound.

"You smell like sugared roses and chamomile." She just stared at me as if I was nuts and well, I had to say that I was nuts for her. Her big brown eyes were only a meter from me and her hair hidden a bit of her face. What discipline it took for me to not lean forward and kiss her. I never knew I had such a strong mentality but then again I had experienced a lot during last year. The look on her face disappeared and a small smile took over.

"Thank you?" she whispered. I scared her? I looked at the lake instead. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to feel like home by my side. I had to explain myself. I wouldn't feel so comfortable if someone told me what my fragrance were like. Fragrance were personal and every individuality had a different one. Oh no, how did I smell right now? I hadn't thought about that. How could I tell her what fragrance was without consider the fact that I maybe smelled like shit? I knew I didn't smell like shit but the thing was that I had no idea what I smelled like.  
"I'm experimenting with perfumes." Well, as if that didn't sound creepy enough. Which teenage boy had ever thought about making his own fragrance?

"You're making perfume." She just wanted to be sure. I shook my head. Making perfume and experimenting with perfume was in my world not the same thing.  
"Well, in my opinion, perfume is something that smells good. I however is still on the stage where I have to come up with a fragrance that could work." There was something that made Rose interested in this conversation. She wasn't normally the one asking questions but more answering them.

"Who are you making it for?" Oh. I had to think fast. Would a girl like a boy to make them a perfume? I looked up into the sky. No, I had to stick to my plan. It was easier that way and she wouldn't be able to misunderstand anything.  
"Myself." Was it just me or did she sighed in relief? I continued. "Albus told me that the key of getting..." The key of getting the girl you like to come closer. I couldn't say that. I wouldn't start with my bad pick-up lines. Not today. I mean, she had never been as close as this before. "What kind of scent should a boy have?"

This question was more private then I first thought it was. For the first time she didn't back down after hearing me asking one of my over-the-edge questions. She rather looked like she had to think about that. She didn't answer at ones but instead looked at the lake. Rose Granger-Weasley had no idea what to answer on this question. How was that even possible? She always had an opinion no matter the subject and no matter the question.

"Well, that's a very hard question to answer generally but I think..." She really tried not to look at me but I saw that she was studying me. She continued. "A fresh but clean scent. Not a complex one but a natural one. Apple have a really sweet scent but I think I like the green apple more. It has this sharp contrast. By adding lady's mantle and neroli it gives a softer natural fragrance. Aloeswood have a more mature scent..." She stopped. She had quite a lot to say about the matter. This wasn't something she just hade come up with? Or was it?

"What's my scent?" Rose got up fast on her feet and brushed of the dirt from her clothes. Would she make a run for it? She picked up the book and turned around so she stood with her back towards me. Wow, this would be an interesting answer. She had never reacted like this before. I opened my mouth to stop her from going. I needed this answer so bad.  
"Green apple, lady's mantle, neroli and aloeswood." she mumbled and then hurried away. I looked after her then something hit me. She saw me as a boy. I smelled almost like her favorite place. I couldn't help but start laughing my heart out. I had finally made it. I had made her answer a question that told her real feelings. The lady's mantle were surrounding me and the tree I was leaning on were nothing but a green apple-tree. Well, I knew now. I didn't have to do any perfume. All I had to to was to make her recognize my feelings and also make her understand her own.


	5. Understanding Rose

**5\. Understandning Rose**

"I have a theory," started Albus just a few minutes after we had picked up our assignment from Transfiguration. The only thing the teachers talked about these days were the OWLs and the only way they thought we would pass (they meant getting an E or better) it was to study all the time. It was even worse for me and Albus, we who didn't get anything in our normally pace were as good as dead .

"I don't think you have come anywhere with Rose." I slowly looked up from my book and laid down my quill on the table. We didn't really have time to discuss these topics but everything about Rose were always a top priority for me. I didn't know what this conversation came from but he had probably managed to over hear someone talking about my lame attempts of inviting her to Hogsmead. It was soon Christmas, two weeks from now. Of course I would tried to invite her.

"No se, José." I sighed. "It's like she decided the first time we met that she wouldn't give me a chance. I have tried everything." It wasn't completely true. I hadn't tried everything. I thought about sending flowers, gifts or write a poem but something told me that she would start to ignore me if I did that. Why couldn't Rose be like any other girl? Girls were supposed to like that cheesy stuff. _Well_ , I said to myself. _You like Rose because she's like no one you ever met. She's headstrong, independent, self-righteous, smart and – in her own way – kind._

"I have to tell you something." I frowned. Albus tone was very serious.  
"What?" I was almost afraid. What could had happened? Was it something about Rose? Had he found a prophecy that challenged our love for each other? I would totally get a scar for her.

"The first time you met. Ron, her dad, told her that she shouldn't lose to you." Well, that was a long time ago. Her dad probably just saw me as a Malfoy. I had to correct myself, I was a Malfoy but not his version of it. He would be surprised about how different I were from my father. He had probably heard by now that I'm a nerd. A handsome and hot nerd. I didn't understand how this could bring anything to the situation but then again... what did 'lose to you' mean? It could meant grades but then she had won thousand times over. It could meant the house cup and Gryffindor had won all the years we had been here on Hogwarts. (Seriously I had started to consider if the teachers just gave Gryffindor more points just because the whole Potter and Weasley family were in that house – expectations for Albus.) It could even meant Quidditch and I wasn't even on the Slytherins Quidditch team. What more could it have meant? There wasn't anything she lost to me at.

"Lose to me? Albus, everyone loses to me. She makes me look like a double-loser even when she doesn't say anything." I had to be honest I didn't like being so bad at magic. I wanted to prove myself worthy if her. I had tried to make a joke out of it. It felt easier that way. It wasn't fun to recognize your own weakness. I saw something in Albus eyes glimmer. He gave me a smirk. Oh-no. This was never a good sign.

"Please don't look at me like that. I don't understand were you getting at." Albus laughed a bit but hurried to lower his voice. We were still in the library and we didn't want to get kicked out. It was a blast knowing someone more then you knew yourself.

"She knows that she wins over you at everything. That's her weakness. She won't lose to you but she could fall for you." Then I finally got it. This was the most genius theory I had ever heard. Albus must have thought a lot about my one-sided crush becuase this was taking it to a different level. This was Albus theory and the way to understand Rose. Yes, she knew that she didn't even had to lift a finger to win over me. She knew that so well that she didn't have to think extra about it. She wasn't allowed to _lose_ to me but to _fall_. There was a difference. Finally had I understood why my attempts to flirt with Rose had been almost in vain. She saw my flirtation as a distraction for her getting good grades but how would this solve anything? I had to flirt with her to make her understand that I do like her. Women, why were they so complicated?

"And how am I supposed to make her understand the difference? If I flirt with her she will think that I'm just disturbing her so what could I do to make her understand that I'm not trying to distub her but really to charm her?" I mean. There wasn't any point if it weren't any plan. Albus had already figured that out. I saw that on his smiling face.

"I'm inviting you over to Christmas with the Potters and the Weasleys." I didn't know what to say. Had... had Albus just invited me over to his house? To his cousins house? To Roses house? Well, that didn't matter. The only hting that mattered was that Rose was there. He had thought a lot about this. He had even asked his parents before informing me. He continued. "I think you will charm her if you're out of school grounds. Out of school grounds means out of the grades and Quidditch reach. You two have to talk without having anything about school in your heads. Only outside school will you have this chance. What do you think?" What could I even answer?

"Holy macarony, yes."


	6. New Seats

**6\. New seats**

Once or twice a year the teachers at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry get this horrible idea. The idea of changing seats. It wasn't any reason behind it whatsoever according to me. Younger students maybe needed to change seats ever now and then. They couldn't get enough of giggling to each other about the latest rumors and gossip. They however hadn't OWLs or NEWT to think about. We, the older students, we knew that our focus should be on the lesson and that our neighbor was not someone we should be talking to. Once lost in conversation during class the whole lecture was worthless, you didn't understand a thing.

This little tradition was not going to be abandoned this year. I had finally gotten the chance of sitting next to Albus for a whole term when our teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts reminded us of this unwritten rule.

"So, take a piece of paper from the basket. Don't go up from your seat until the basket has come to your row. Later, seat yourself after the seat number you got. You find the numbers to which seat on the black board. Then I want you to read Chapter 4 in your book before we quit todays lesson." The whole class sighed. I wasn't sure it was because of the assignment or our new seats. I could see a few students smiling to each other, hoping they get to sit next to each other this time. The giggling girls from Gryffindor were giving for some reason me a wierd look. I decided to look away and pretend as if it was nothing. Albus caught my gaze. He tried to smile, he really tried but he was disappointed. You probably come here now thinking, 'you and Albus probably talked a lot during lesson'. Well, no. We didn't talk at all during lesson. We had such a hard time to try to understand what our teacher was saying that we didn't have the time. Yes, we were that bad.

"It was an honor having you as a neighbor." Albus would try to joke his feelings away. His brown hair was hagning a bit over his eyes as if he tried to hide. I had to remind him.  
"Albus, it's just this class." Yes, I said to myself. It's not like the world would go under. This could have a positive outcome but that I doubted. What would happen if I got seated next to one of the Gryffindor girls? What would Rose think of me then?

"Now we can't be 'The Poor Table'." I couldn't help but smile at Albus comment. This was an intern joke we had come up with during our first year after our first test. We were the only ones to get an T.  
"You mean, 'The Troll Table'?" We smirked at each other. Yes, I would miss it. We grabbed a piece of paper that were in the basket that was flying around to the class. I almost didn't dare to look down at it but this wasn't the time to act like a child. I had to remember that there existed a chance of me getting to sit next to that Hufflepuff guy who hated me with all his heart. It would be kind of amusing to see his reaction.  
"Take your new seats!" Cried the teacher out. My number was 13. Cool. This lot even had the unlucky number. Yes, I would get to sit next to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, this sucked.

We got up from our seats and looked at the black board. My new comrade would have number 37 and we would be seated on the second row. I moved infront to the class, my former seat were in the back of the classroom. I had loved that seat, there were no one who looked at my back. Albus walked with me a bit and then slowed down. His new seat was behind me. Better then sitting at each end of the classroom.

"Who do you think you will get?" asked Albus. I bit my underlip.  
"Luck isn't really a friend of mine so probably that Hufflepuff guy. He totally hates me and will try to curse me if he gets the chance. Who do you think?" I had to remind myself that the Hufflepuff guy had tried to hex me. If it hadn't been for Rose... Rose?! How could I had forgotten her? I could end up next to her and then this would be the best class I ever taken.  
"No idea, to be honest. Probably someone who can't shut up about the fact of me being a Potter in Slytherin." My attention went around the class a bit but Rose were still standing up, frowning at her note. She hadn't taken her new seat yet. Okay, Scorpius. Don't freak out. I turned around towards Albus.

"I thought that it was old news." Albus laughed silently but shook his head.  
"Say that to everyone else. My dad once told me that things that surprises people will never be forgotten. Well, Good luck." He turned around and joined his new seat. I was quite glad that Albus finally had become a bit closer to his dad then before. Sometimes, I wished that my father and I had more in-common. Albus were a copy of Harry Potter as young and they both had shared a fate where the surroundings were pushing them to their limits. Don't get me wrong now. I wouldn't change anything. I didn't want to be 'the cursed child' or 'the chosen one'. I loved my father with all my heart and I knew that he would attack the Ministry of Magic if something happened to me. It was just that he didn't understand me. Lost in thought I walked to my seat and sat down. I hadn't noticed that my new partner already sat next to me. Her red curly hair were hiding her face a bit but the shoulder long hair couldn't hide her neck. Sweet Merlin of...

"Hi!" I sat down beside her and I could see that she moved a bit futher away. She didn't like to sit close... or rather didn't like to sit close to me. Rose Granger-Weasley, my goddess and my future bride. She looked up a bit and our eyes meet. Her brown warm eyes smiled even if her lips didn't.  
"Hi." She said in a respond and then looked down in her book trying to start reading the fourth chapter but my presence seemed to annoy her. That is what she would have said, my presence made her cheek blush. She stared down in the book but her focus were on my movements. Finally could I have a conversation with her without anyone would think it was weird. I had to say that people from Slytherin had asked why I were hanging out with a Gryffindor. Now couldn't they say anything.  
"So, Defence Against the Dark Arts?" She didn't look up but nodded.  
"Yes." Short and sharp answer. I kind of imagined her saying a 'yes' like that when I proposed to her.  
"I heard that you're the best in our class at it. That's good. You will probably need it in the future when you marry into my family." She just looked at me now. This was an topic she found were interesting and well, so did I. Rose Malfoy, what a beautiful name. Now when I thought about it. Who said that Rose would marry into my family? I maybe was the that had to change name. Scorpius Granger-Weasley. I couldn't help but shiver. That name weren't nearly as good as Rose Malfoy.

"I heard that you're horrible at it." I highed my left eyebrow. Oh, she was talking about Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
"Thank you."  
"It wasn't meant as a compliment."  
"I know but I'm worse then horrible so that makes it a compliment. You know, compliments are the start of two people dating. I could be your Dark Arts to your Defence." I had waited so long to be able to say that stupid line. She laughed a bit silent to herself. She shook her head.  
"You know, Scorpius King, the day you beat me at Defence Against the Dark Arts will be the day I maybe will consider going out with you."


	7. A Scorpion in the Coffee Shop

**7\. A Scorpion in the Coffee Shop**

Money had never been a problem for me. My family had a lot of it. I lived in a mansion and I just had to ask my father if I ever wanted to something. I had never even needed something. I always got it before I could even think about it. I wasn't bragging about it or anything like that. Money wasn't the most important thing for me. I knew that you couldn't buy happiness but for the first time did it have a significant. According to this stupid magazine, called the Quibbler, the right way to give something by heart was to earn the money you brought it with. I took it to my own hands and simply decided: I needed a job and with the money I gathered I would buy something nice to Rose.

I was really surprised how easy it was to get a job. I basically only needed to walk into the one of the coffee-shops in Hogsmead, talk to a costumer who asked me if I had any girlfriend (Why did random girls ask me this question? It had to be because they didn't know me. Girls who knew me seemed to ignore me), take her empty cup from her table and then get to the desk were the owner had stood and watched me. It was also the owner who asked me to apply for the job. I could, of course, only work a few hours at the time on Hogsmead weekends. This terms were accepted and I started to work.

The first two Hogsmead visits weren't a success. There wasn't many customers in the shop and the few it was were only girls. The third time was almost full. It seemed that, when the time pasted, people found out about this place by gossip. There maybe was a tiny chance that the rumors of me working there had come out and that this was the reason of more guests. Who wouldn't want to watch a Malfoy work? A Malfoy that had always made everyone else work for them. I however hoped it was because of the shop. It was more the likely reason. I stood, leaning a bit against the desk, tried not the meet any of the other students eyes. It was then I saw it. Rose entered the shop.

She had cut her hair a bit off the shoulders and styled her hair with a clip. Wow. She looked more stunning then ever. Her new hairstyle fit her perfectly. Her eyes didn't wander off to me but she couldn't have entered the shop without knowing I worked there? She sat down in a corner, in a sofa, with a book in her hand.

"Would you like to order something?" I asked, try not walk to fast towards her but how could I not? Her aura was like a sun and I was, a humble human, who craved it. I saw Rose look up from her book. Finally she decided to look at me. She was determined and put down her book for a while. For the first time did Rose actually pay attention to me. There was a first time for everything.

"Oh, yes." she said, quite glad. Had something happened? It had to, she wasn't like this if something hadn't happened. "I would love a cup of chai-latte, do you have that? It's not very usual in the wizarding world." Chai-latte? Well, I had heard about it before so probably. I nodded. Something inside annoyed me. Why didn't I know what had happened? I probably shouldn't had taken this stupid job. I sighed a bit.

"Anything else? Me, maybe?" Oh, shit. My bad pick up lines were coming back. I had thought I had grown up from them but that wasn't the case. I could hear some girls in the background giggle.

"No. A piece of blueberry-pie maybe? Oh.. no scratch that. I'm fine with just the chai."

"Are you sure? I happen to be very good at.." She didn't let me finish. She wasn't eager to hear what I was offering her. She looked down now at her hands that were all over her book she had with her. That... wasn't a book. It was a magazine, the Quibbler. It wasn't the latest but the one I had read before I got this job. No, had Albus told her my plan? She talked.  
"No, I'm fine."  
"It's on the house." Literately it was on the house.  
"Thank you but as I said, I'm fine." She picked up her magazine and now started to read. It was now my queue to leave. I turned around, almost in a defeat. All this work I had done and this was the only outcome I could get?

"Another time, perhaps." Wait... had I just said that? No. I hadn't. I touched my lips. Yes, they were sealed. It was... I thought that it was my words but it was her words. Did... did Rose Granger-Weasley just say perhaps?! I turned around as fast as I could and color from her cheeks started to show. Wow, this job was the best thing that ever happened to me.


	8. Valentines Day

**8\. Valentines Day**

In my opinion, Valentines Day sucked. Surprised to hear that the Scorpion King, the king of love, thought this? You shouldn't be. It was the worst holiday of the year for reasons. Why, you may ask, did I think this? Easy, it was the only time of the year were the girl were supposed to show affection. The White Day were the males day and their time to repay the wonderful feelings they got. I know you probably sit there and thinking: 'Hey, the boys can also give chocolate to the girl they like too on Valentines Day', yes, of course. It was just that now would I get the receipt of all my feelings I had shown Rose. I hope you now understand why I hated this day. My own expectations caused this. My first crush, and the future love of my life, weren't the one who did these types of things either so expectations turned also to failure.

I looked down on my plate and stabbed the vegetables, which was a part of the meal I was going to eat for breakfast. I had never sighed so deep before, lost in thought. Normally I was the one who encouraged everyone, talked lively and got into these awkward situations. Now didn't I even get into a conversation. Albus looked with his green eyes at me, studied my every move.

"Scorpius, I don't understand why you do this to yourself." Albus sat right in front of me. The Slytherin-table was almost full and made it quite hard to have a conversation over all the noise. People were sitting on each others lap snogging and others were talking highly about the letters that were coming. I could see it before me, not getting any letter from Rose. "Rose has never done anything to show affection towards you. She has always turned you down. Why don't you just give up that one-sided love and starts to notice someone else?" I looked up but shook my head.

"Rose's just focused at her grades and Quidditch. It's not easy to have a boyfriend and try to balance all that at the same time. The easiest for her is not to focusing on flirtation." I knew now that what Albus would say. Love wasn't supposed to be easy. If you really liked someone you should fight with all your might and make it work. Rose could think this way but trying and know that she could fail made her not try at all. "You know me, Albus. I'm not the type who gives up just because it's the easiest way out. To notice someone else means that I have to let go of my feelings and I can't do that. I will always see her." Albus put down his spoon he held in his hand. His aura changed to a dark one. Why did he feel so strong about me being together with Rose?

"Listen to yourself. You know she will never see you as who you really are and yet you having this fantasy-story replay over and over in your head. I don't want you to get hurt. You are my most important person." Now did I finally understand why he had this rage towards Rose. He didn't want her to hurt me. Albus were my best friend in the whole world. We knew each other better than ourselves. When something happened we talked first to each other before even gathering our own opinion. What did Rose have that Albus didn't have? Well, Rose were challenging me. She always made me surprised and always made me exceed even my own expectations. She made me learn new sides of myself I had never thought I had. She even made me a better person. I knew Albus wouldn't understand this even if I tried to explain it to him.

"Albus, I love you and all but sometimes you have to understand that love's worth getting hurt for."  
"That sounds very sadistic if you ask me."  
"Well, It's not." I said, a bit angry. "If you're not prepared to fight or are prepared to fail you will never truly love. Love isn't meant to be peaceful. You have to open yourself up."

"One day I hope you will wake up and understand." Albus mumbled. I were just about to answer him when the owls came into the great hall. Yes, the post was here! I looked up and saw more then hundreds of owls carrying all from letters and boxes. I looked however soon back at Albus. I didn't want to argue with him. He was the only true friend I got.  
"Albus... I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry but my opinion can't be changed." He looked at me and nodded. He knew me to well to make me give in.  
"I'm sorry too." We smiled a bit to each other. It was then it happened. Letters were falling over us and we had to put our hands over our heads for not getting hit by everything that fell to us. I couldn't even count how many letter there were and every single one of them were addressed to... me?

"Wow, I have never seen anyone get so many letters!" Albus took up a bunch of letters. They were in all difference of colors but had this red base. Different writing made me understand that this wasn't just from one person but from at least twenty.  
"This must be a joke." Not only a joke. People had to been given the wrong name. I wasn't nearly this popular. I hadn't any friend other then Albus. I mean, sure, I was nice but being nice and being friends were almost opposites.

"I don't think so... You have grown quite tall and you are nice so it wouldn't be weird if some girl or boy saw you. If I didn't know what a huge determination you had for Rose maybe I would give it a shot." He laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm just kidding. You're my best friend, there's a difference and besides, my preferences are older." Yes, I knew that very well. Albus seemed only to have eyes for the older students. To bad for him, he didn't have any contact with any other student.

"Good to know." I said and now started to read the letters I've been given. They were all very much alike but there was one who stood out from the rest. The envelope was green and the form wasn't a heart but the one of a formal letter. The green paper had a beautiful pattern that had been drawn to it by hand. The one who had sent this had talent beyond anyone I had ever seen. I could see my name been written with a silver-pen. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy". Not many knew my middle name.

"Wow." said Albus, who now looked at the letter I held. "That's a seriously amount of talent. Who would send something like that to you? I mean, that probably took hours to make and what I know you don't talk to that many people who would do that." I agreed. Who would spend so much time on something to me? I opened it and looked at the message. This... this was the most beautiful thing I had ever been given.

"Listen to this." I said and started to read the note out loud.

 _"I tell myself that I'm not good enough for love.  
I, who never made an attempt to give affection has no right to love.  
I tell myself that love is something to be given to the worthy.  
I, who never done anything romantic are not worthy.  
I tell myself that love is something that only happens to the most valuable of souls._

 _To even compare myself would be a sin, I, who people don't think even have a soul._

 _I tell myself these things everyday and the more I hear them, the more I try to believe them.  
You, who's the greatest person to walk this earth.  
How come you look at someone like me?  
You, who gives affection to everyone who surrounds you._

 _How come you never want affection back?  
You, who are the most worthy of them all.  
How come you try to make me love?  
I tell myself that I'm not good enough for love but for you..._

 _I would try."_

The end of the letter was signed with a rose.


	9. Filthy Halfblood

I have now written quite a few one shots and I just want to say to all you readers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Especially to you, Gracie and HazelSparks94, Your reviews have been a blast to read.) You have no idea how much it means to me. If you have any opinion about the stories – just tell me! I would love to know what you think!

My original plan was to shift between Scorpius and Roses POV but when I looked around I found almost no story with Scorpius perspective. That's why I have decided to stick to him. Would you, however, like to read oneshots of Roses POV too? I try my best to vary the stories.

Thanks again!

 **9\. Filthy Halfblood**

"Hogsmeade weekends are the best weekends." Who would have ever thought that those words came from no one other then Albus Severus Potter? I laughed and shook my head. We had teamed up during the first years we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade and tried to convince each other that Hogsmeade wasn't anything for us. We didn't want attention and that was what we were afraid of by going to Hogsmeade. Now, we could go there without thinking twice about it. No one cared about you in Hogsmeade. There was so much to do if you were there with the right person. Albus and I had always a great time and Hogsmeade did it even better.

"You're really wierd."  
"No, You're really wierd." We smirked at each other. I had to say it but I felt sorry for everyone who hadn't a friend like Albus. How could you even carry on without a friend like that? We had just left the schoolground and entered Hogsmeade. We followed the stonepath down to the little village. It was a beautiful view from the castle. I couldn't help it. It took my breath away. I knew that I belonged here, even with all the rumors that had been and how mistreated I had been. There was no place I would rather be then at Hogwarts.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Albus and I shrugged. You could go to so many places, to the Three Broomstick or Honeydukes. I were just about to suggest one of the shops when something distracted me. Albus and I had to stay behind and finish our essay in Divination. There was always people going to Hogsmeade by this hour but now? Someone were running towards us, crying and hiding hers face with her hands. Her red curls were flying in the wind as she ran. The Gryffindor scarf were loosing from her shoulders. She ran past me and Albus.

"Wasn't that Rose?" I didn't think long about it. My heart stopped beating and it was like my world fell apart. It was her. My Rose. Why was she crying? Why was she running? Wait... was Rose Granger-Weasley crying? She was the strongest person I knew so something terrible must had happened. She didn't show herself vulnerable if she could stop it. I couldn't control myself or even think. All I knew was that I would do anything in my power to make her happy. I turned around at ones and ran straight towards her. I wasn't a runner but somehow I ran faster then Rose, she who trained everyday to keep her shape for her chaser position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Rose!" I caught her shoulder and stopped her. She put down her hands and looked chocked at me. Her brown beautiful eyes were red and her cheeks were wet of tears. Rose wasn't just a little upset. Something looked like it was killing her. It was then I saw it. Someone had hexed her. Her teeth had been growing out of her mouth and were almost hitting her knees. Who could have done this to her?! Who dared?! I felt a rage inside me, a feeling I almost never had."Please, don't look at me." She tried to put her hands up to her face again but I took a hold of them both. I couldn't say anything. I just looked at her. My beautiful Rose. I didn't care how she looked. All I cared about was that she sad. "Leave me alone Scorpius. I had enough with Slytherins." It was hard for her to say this but I could hear her clearly. Had a Slytherin done this to her? How... how could they? All of Slytherin knew that Rose were off limits for them. She was even off limits to me.

"I will get you to the hospital wing and then you going to tell me, exactly who did this." My voice was lower then I had expected. I sounded... terrifying.

"No, please, just let me.." I pulled her towards me. She cried like never before and tried to fight her way out of my arms but I held her. I would always be there to catch her. I would always be whatever she wanted me to be.  
"It's okay." I said slowly, still having this voice on. The ones who did this wouldn't wish to be alive right now. I wouldn't just humiliate them... I could destroy them. No one did this to Rose and got away with it. "I will never do something like this to you. Thrust me, Rose. I will always want your best. I will always fight for you so please, for you own good. Let me help you."

"I'm disgusting. I'm just what they said... a filthy halfblood." This was the last drop. I didn't tolerate this at all. I stared into her eyes but the panic did so I couldn't really look at her. She were thinking so many thoughts. The moment she would be in safety I would...

"Please, Scorpius. Don't do anything that will get you in trouble." I pulled her towards me again and hugged her. She hide her face against my chest. She was the cleverest witch of her age. Her advice were optimal to follow, how much I even wanted to make my own house pay.  
"Rose, you are many things but you are never, and I mean never, someone filthy. Your blood is who you are and no matter how you look. I will always help you. I will always do everything in my power to make you the happiest. I will always. Believe in my always."


	10. Confronting Feelings

Thank you so much for the response! I can't write down how grateful I'm. Your words makes it even more fun to write. Thank you!

* * *

 **10\. Confronting Feelings**

Pain, it's an essential feeling. It's there all the time, hiding in the shadows. It's there waiting for the right time to react – or to be correct – to attack. You may ask, how could pain be an essential feeling? Why can't you feel good all the times? You have your answer right there. Without pain you wouldn't know when you truly felt fine. Thousands of knifes had hit my head with a brutal force I had never thought was possible (I didn't count the cruciatus curse into this.). My insides had been screaming at me to give up. Who would thought Quidditch could give you these wounds? Okay, I surly knew that Death had visit some matches over the years and given deadly wounds. I sighed. Thank Merlin magic existed, otherwise I would have had to stay days inside the hospital wing for weeks. Otherwise, I wouldn't have realized that Rose liked me more then I thought.

My head was wrapped with bandage and so was my chest. I had broken a few ribs but you couldn't do anything about them but let them heal in their own pace. My head wasn't it anything really wrong with, I had just got an concussion. I walked slowly out from the hospital wing a few hours after the match against Ravenclaw. I didn't need to ask if we won or not. Slytherin was one of the best Quidditch teams in the school, even if they had a player who fell off his broom as soon someone pushed him. The only other house who stood a chance was Gryffindor and that team were built up around one player – Rose Granger-Weasley.

I couldn't help but smile. I had hit my head hard but there was one thing that I knew was real. As soon as I hit the ground I could see Rose immediately running out on the court. Her eyes had only been on me and had reacted before anyone else could understand something had happened. She was the first one to get to me. The red hair had danced in the wind as she had come closer. Her eyes were filled with terror. Her hand had grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up, a bit struggling, to her lap as she trowed herself on the ground.

I wished I had seen more of her reaction but I blacked out. I would had done everything to see it again. I sighed. Oh, well. This was one of the reasons I liked her so much. You never knew what she had in mind.

"Are you alright?" I looked up in surprise. Rose were now standing outside the hospital wing. She looked as strong as ever with her eyes down in a book. The way she studied it were remarkable. If she only looked with such care at me. I blinked. Wait... why were Rose standing outside the hospital wing? Was she... oh yes. She was. She was waiting for me and talking to me. She turned her head up. She didn't show any emotion at all. She just looked at me.

"Yes.. I'm.. alright." I could see that she let her breath out. She had been worried. Rose closed her book and closed her eyes as if she thought deeply about something. What would I had done to understood her? I walked slowly to her and were soon at her side.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask. If she wanted to watch over me as I were out she could had sit in the hospital wing but she had stood outside. Nothing explained her action. If she cared she wouldn't stand outside. If she didn't care she wouldn't be here at all.  
"I..." She bit her underlip and turned away. My ribs tortured me but not as much Rose did when she didn't look at me. Had something happened? She didn't say anything and started to walk towards the stairs. I hurried to walk with her.

"Have something happened?" Rose didn't say anything but her cheeks were changing color. Something had happened. Was she embarrassed that she had run out on the field? If I understood Rose correctly this should be a reason. Everyone knew that I had feelings for Rose. Everyone knew that I would have tried to save Rose if she fell from the sky but they didn't know if Rose would've done the same. Was this it? She didn't answer me but I followed her down to the great hall. It was dinnertime already. Wow, I had been out for at least eight hours. Had she... had she waited for me so long?

The great hall were quiet. Too quiet if you asked me. At this hour it should have been laughter that filled the hall, not silence. This situation only happened if something big... Oh no. I could hear whispers. I could feel the glares running against my spine. Everyone looked at us. I looked at Rose. She held her head up high.

"Why are everyone looking at us?" Yes, I was supposed to be used to glares by now but... it wasn't so easy. I didn't like attention. It had never been my thing.

"You don't remember?" Her words were almost like a whisper. Her low voice made me shiver. I didn't know what to say. What were I supposed to remember? When I didn't say anything she kept talking. She didn't seem upset that I didn't remember. "You said a few thing that were a bit of a chock to everyone." I stared at her. I stopped walking and Rose stood still too. What had I said that could be a chock? It felt like everyone already knew everything about me. They knew that I was head over heels for Rose. They knew I sucked at every subject except for Potions and Herbology.

"What... did I say?" She took a deep breath. This was what she had thought so much about. She were trying to come up with an explanation. I knew that I could say anything in her presence so I made myself ready for the worst. It was best that way, then you would only be happy if it was less horrible. All I hoped was it wasn't one of my bad pickup lines but surly it was the only thing my brain would come up with.

"You said that the only thing you regretted was that you never told me, in a serious way, that you liked me." Wow. That sounded so lame that only I could have said something like that. I had told her about a million times that I liked her but she had never understood that I was serious. She always thought that I was teasing her. I knew that but it felt safer that way. I couldn't go back now. My face didn't show anything, precisely like hers.

"What.. what did you say?" She looked up now. Her expression weren't the same as before. She gave away a small smile. She was confronting everything she had before denied. Her eyes were meeting mine. It wasn't my words that had suprised everyone. It was her words. She was the only oe who didn't thought that I was serious. Everyone else knew were my feeling truly was. Rose understood many facts but feelings were a subject she failed in.  
"I said that I couldn't imagine not having you around."


	11. Quidditch practice (part 2)

I thought it was a great idea to have a part 2 of a former chapter with Roses POV instead of Scorpius! I have tried to come up with ideas that would fit each and every oneshot from Scorpius POV. I hope you like the results! I would be honored to read what you think!

* * *

 **11\. Quidditch practice (part 2)**

The wind brushed lightly the green grass that surrounded the Quidditch pitch and stroke the red Gryffindor cape that I was wearing. It was a nice breeze and felt fresh against my skin. I had always admired that green color of the grass. It had such a harmony in it and I felt at ease as soon as I saw it. The sun were slowly coming up in the horizon. It welcomed me with its warmth and chased the shadows away. It was around five o'clock in the morning and the rest of the students were in their beds taking care of their beauty-sleep. That had never really been my thing. As my mother would have said: 'Why wait and do it tomorrow when you can do it today?'. I followed her advice.

"Rose!" I tried not to look too surprised but his voice came out of no where. Damn it. I hadn't even had the time to wake up properly. It was always like this. He made my heart skip a beat when I wasn't ready. I knew he was coming but I was never ready. His voice were as dreamy as always and his smile took my breath away. How could he always be this happy when he saw me? How could I deserve anyone as good as him? His blond hair weren't combed at all and made his whole appearance seemed wild. His grey eyes, with that slightly touch of green, were looking all over my body. He always had that kind aura but his eyes made me shy. Did I look alright? I had just put on my clothes and left the dorm. I should have put on some... wait. What was I thinking?

You all may wonder why we both were here at a time like this. In my defense, I just wanted someone to practice with. Yes, that was the only reason I accepted Scorpius Malfoys invitation to join him early at the Quidditch pitch every morning. I sighed and tried to hide my face with my hands. Why did I even try to convince myself that I didn't want this? It was me who crashed his training. I had asked him if he always trained at this hour.

"I thought you wouldn't come... because what happened last night." Scorpius had this shy voice on. He walked to me and were now just standing a few meters away from me. His fragrance made me lost track of time. What had happened last night? Oh, he meant the Slytherins audition to the Quidditch team. Think that we had been training like this for weeks. It felt like yesterday.

"Why wouldn't I come? All good players have practice." I said that in such an arrogant way I just wanted to slowly drown myself. It was true. I was good at Quidditch but I hadn't been where I was without training. It wasn't like you just got good at anything. You had to fight for it. You had to be determinded and never give up. His eyes sparkled. Why did he do this to me? He made my heart break. I had to continue or else I would leave up an opening for him to say something adorable. I couldn't have it happen now when I hadn't built my walls up yet.

"I heard you made it to the Slytherins Quidditch team. Good job! Which position did you audition for?" I hadn't just heard him made it on the Quidditch team. I was there to see how it went for him. I couldn't miss it. Not after these weeks of practicing for it. It was almost as an achievement for me. If they let Scoprius Malfoy on their team it also meant my training a process for me too. The last question, which answer I already knew, was just to make sure he didn't suspect I was there.

"Seeker. The Slytherin Captain said that it suited me the most. My father also happened to be a seeker so.. I'm not surprised... well.. okay, I'm surprised to get on the Quidditch team... but well. You know what I mean." Scorpius was just like that. He listened more to other people ideas then to his own dreams. That hit me. Did Scorpius even want to be good at Quidditch? I had always thought that he hated Quidditch... or was it just Albus? I studied him. Could he... could he started with Quidditch just to be near me?

"Well, I can't say that I did it alone. You're the reason I'm in. I wouldn't come anywhere without you. I couldn't even ride a broom proper before." Yes. I was right. He had started with Quidditch to be able to talk to me. I laughed to myself. It was remakable. Could he be this good at everything if he just found it worth his time? I started to walk toward the Quidditch pitch now, avoiding eye contact. Merlin, what did he say out of no where? I knew Scorpius said thing like this all the time but you never really got used to hear them.

"Rose?" Oh no. Scorpius took a few steps and were soon by my side. He tried to hide something with his innocent voice. He looked away towards the Hogwarts castle and I could see that he had something special in mind.

"Yes?"

"Can I... have a price?" Wait a holy moment. What did he want to go with this? I stopped and grabbed my broom a bit harder. I looked at him closely.  
"You want a price... for what exactly?" I wasn't stupid. I knew he wanted a price for joining the Quidditch team but I wanted him to say it out loud. His eyes met mine. Scorpius had always been like an open book. All his emotions were showing in his eyes.

"That I got on the team."  
"Oh, so you just assume that I would give you a price for it?" I couldn't help but smile on the inside. I loved to mock him. His reaction was... cute. His cheeks turned a bit red and tried not to look to bothered about his honest feelings.

"Yes, well no. I mean no. I mean, I want to celebrate with you but you don't seem to like to be invited to a Slytherin party so... a hug would be nice." Scorpius had actually thought about inviting me to a party? I had never thought that would happen. I remember when we were in our first year and when everyone was afraid of him. I couldn't lie about it. I was afraid to. I weren't a good person who decided to see Scorpius good points like Albus. I had let my pride get the best of me.

"You want to hug me?" I was glad to have learnt that, even if it felt like it was a few years to late. It wasn't only Scorpius who grew up. I grew up to. I wasn't as good as I thought. The world didn't circulate around me. Scorpius made me understand that. He made me see that kindness were never a weakness.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" That happy tone he had in his voice slowly disappeared. He stared at me now, without having a smile on his lips. I could see his white perfect teeth bitting his underlip. No, he wasn't staring at me. He was staring at my lips. Here was the big difference between the young innocent Scorpius from our first-year and the older matured Scorpius from our fifth-year. The younger version was social-akward and said things like I smelled like bread. The young Scorpius could never hide his intentions and would bluntly ask me out without even knowing who I really was. It was one of the many reason I never said yes to him. He had built up some kind of fantasy around me, being a good person. The older version still had this idea of me being good but he knew me better. He knew I liked challenges and gave them to me all the time. He had tried to take a part of my life in so many ways he was able to. He had learnt (bad) pickup lines and his attempts to ask me out became more and more bold.

"Do you want to know what I really want?" My body wouldn't move. When had Scorpius become longer and bigger then me? I hadn't even noticed it until now when he stood almost bend over me. His nose touched mine and his breath were deep. I could almost hear his heart beat or... was it mine? I didn't know. I, of all people, didn't know what to do.

"I'm a guy, you know. I'm not a little boy anymore." I knew he wasn't a little boy anymore. I saw how the other girls looked at him. I hear how they all whispered about his good looks. About the beautiful person he was. About that he was what every girl was looking for. I knew that there were many who asked him for his attention but... he always looked at me. How was that even possible? I hated the other girls for going after his looks but... I couldn't hate them when they discovered who Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy really was.

"I know." I sounded confident but Scorpius knew that my voice maybe as strong as steel but my eyes were panicing. It was just it. I finally got it. Maybe I didn't know. He wouldn't come back to me all the time. He would discover other intrests then trying to come up with ideas to invite me out. One day someone else would stand where I now stood.

"Then you know that a hug isn't enough."

"I.." I didn't know what to say. Why did he push me into this corner? Why did he play with me?  
"I want to kiss you, Rose Granger-Weasley."


	12. Detention in Potions (part 2)

**Detention in Potions (part 2)**

How could this happen to me? How was this even happening? I was supposed to be the best student in the whole school. I was supposed to be better then... I sighed. Earth to Rose. Earth to Rose. I wasn't a superhuman with abilities to make everything perfect. Faults was the reason humanity existed. My fault just happened to be a subject in school that were important. It didn't matter how hard I studied. No one could make me understand and even my mother had tried to explain. She who were one of the brightest witches alive. Even she could explain why it was necessary to turn the potion clockwise. It was just 'something the instructions said'. I needed reasons and with that as an explanation it never got right.

The worst of all this was that Scorpius Malfoy found me in my moment of weakness - in detention after my conflict with the teacher. I had been hiding the fact that I was horrible at Potions for years but I had stayed away from detention and extra classes... until now. I hated it that he was the one who found out. I hated that I couldn't be that perfect image that he painted up. I wanted so bad to be good at everything that it was frustrating.

"What do you say? Do we have a deal?" I could almost have heard him saying: 'Like... deal-or-no-deal.' but Scorpius was very serious about this. His grey eyes were almost glued towards me. He wouldn't let me go. He had waited for this opportunity far to long. I thought about laughing just to lighten up the situation but something in his eyes told me that I couldn't talk myself out of this.

"You... want to go on a date with me?" I couldn't believe it. That was what he wanted? He could have named anything like me having his homework done for a month but... one date was his price. I looked unsure at him. It was to good to be true. Was that all I needed to to? Spend time with him?He nodded. His head movement made his blonde hairstyle more chaos. "Yes. You heard me correctly. I help you with this potion that you're making and then we go on a date on Sunday."

"You're blackmailing me?" I swore I saw a ghost of a smile on his face but he was to good person to admit something like that. He shook his head almost in panic. He didn't want me to think that he did this to please himself in a wrong way. It was to please himself but Scorpius was a gentleman.  
"No.. what.. no.. I would never.. it's more like a deal. You get what you want and I get what I want." I let my hair hide my face and turned around. How could I look at him after he said that. He wanted me? Did he.. really, truly, mean that? His voice got just a little bit lower when he said that last sentence. How could he control his voice that good? He sounded innocent and also had this meaning undertone. He moved a bit closer, made me face him. I couldn't bargain with him in this matter. I swallowed. My heart were freaking out. I turned my head away but he just grabbed my chin. His delicate cold fingers were like a drug to my skin. I couldn't get enough.

"Okay." It was words only in whispers. It was the only word that came to my mind. I was okay with it. No, I was more then okay with it. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had finally, successfully, asked me out. My father was quite harsh about my relationship with Scorpius but after what happened during our third-year even my father seemed to come around. My father understood that Scorpius was to pure for all the shit he been trough. He was too pure for me and I didn't mean blood. I hadn't said no to him because I didn't think we matched together. I had said no for his own good. It didn't take away the fact that... against all my resistance - I liked Scorpius. He had never done anything to make me dislike him. Yes, he had been quite annoying during the first-year. Towards the last year I felt just pity towards him but I never disliked him. He had always thought about me. He had always done everything for me. I had never imagine that a human being could be like that. Scorpius were silent and nodded for himself with his thought in another world. Then he seem to get what I was saying.

"You.. you mean it?" His words were whispers too. I hoped he could break the tension but he made in increase. He let out his breath and for the first time he showed me a smile only the luckiest man on the planet could make. I had never seen anyone get so happy before after something I had done. He almost jumped up and down but got soon back to the ground. He tried to look as cool as he could but it was when he didn't try that he succeeded. I enjoyed that about him. When Scorpius looked at me again his joy came back and he grabbed me. I weren't ready for it. His hands fit perfectly on my body and he pressed me towards his strong chest. He spinned around with me in his arms and had his face towards my neck. How long had he waited to do just that? It felt like he had planned for this to happen and that the next step was to carry me over the doorstep to our new dreamhouse.

"Say it again," My face were the same color as my hair. Oh, no. I couldn't do this I... I opened my mouth to say that I didn't have a chose but... I didn't want to destroy his happiness. I didn't want to destroy the only one who liked me even with all facts in his hands. The facts that I only thought about myself and that I didn't believe in love. I believed in few things. I believed in facts, absolutes and... in him. Was beliving in him tha same as beliving in love?  
"Yes." Yes had a strong meaning. It wasn't a 'Okay' that was close to a maybe. It was a strong 'Yes' that other could go back to and blame you for. I wouldn't blame me for this. This wasn't a mistake. Anything that had Scorpius as a variable was never a mistake. He held me closer - how that now was possible - and just pulled his face centimeters from mine. His heart was pouring out everything he had ever felt.

"Wow.. I mean.. yes... okay... Do we kiss now or anything?"  
"Don't take it that far, Scorpion King. Not yet."


	13. Spicy as Firewhiskey (part 2)

**13\. Spicy as Firewhiskey (part 2)**

I wondered what my father would have had said if he found out that I had just saved Scorpius Malfoy from being hexed. Don't look at me like that. I didn't regret it, I just wondered what my fathers reaction would be. I would never regret that I stood up for the only one who thought that I was good, the only one who saw the one person I wanted to be. I didn't really talk about Scorpius at home but Lily Luna Potter seemed to talk about everything to her mother, Ginny Weasley, who talked to both my father and mother daily. So even if I didn't say anything to my parent they already knew everything that was going on in my life. It was a bit annoying. The fact that he knew that Scorpius was interested in me. The way he thought that he already knew Scorpius just because he wasn't on good terms with his father.

It sucked, if I was allowed to be honest. The Malfoy my father painted up before me wasn't the one I knew. It was so I understood that people aren't their parents. You could never compare a child to his or her parents. Of course the DNA reminded of each other but it was the individual you had to look at. It was in that moment I also understood that my mothers brains wasn't mine and my fathers Quidditch playing wasn't mine either. I had to build up my talent on my own and that talent was mine only.

"Rose!" I turned around. Hadn't my exit line been good enough for him? I sighed. I was just a few steps from the great hall and I knew that a warm meal waited for me there. The Quidditch training had really burned out my energy and the incident with the Hufflepuff were using my spare. Scorpius took a few step towards me. He looked at handsome as ever. He was so tall and well build even if he had just started playing Quidditch. The garment fit him perfectly and you could almost see the muscles that was hiding under that Slytherin uniform. The blonde hair were wild and shined with a silver glow when the sun from the windows hit it. The kind grey-green eyes looked at me with a determination he rarely showed. How could a human-being be so beautiful? Humans were the worst thing that happened to the earth.

"I... I really need to know." Really needed to know what exactly? My eyes studied him. I have heard the tales of Harry Potter, my mom and for as long as I can remember. Especially that one with them saving Scorpius father from the Room of Requirement, when someone lit it on fire. I had come to another conclusion while hearing them. My father didn't want to save Scorpius father. He had only thought that a man with bad actions could only be bad. That was the evidence that humans were evil, even the good ones who were observed as heroes. Humans only thought about their own gains.

"Know what?" I couldn't help but smile a bit to him. This boy... no... I meant man. Scorpius was a boy before but now? He attracted attention everywhere he went. He stood by his opinions and he fought for what he thought was right. Only a man did that. He fighting something right now, what was I soon about to find out. He opened his lips.

"What do you think of me?" I were about to drop my broom I held in my hand but he didn't seem to notice it. He looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't look away. I was stuck. He... asked me about what I thought about him? It was easier ask then to say.  
"You're..." What would I say? I tried to stay calm but the only thing that was calm was my face. I were panicking inside. Did he really want to know what I really thought? Could I say that I admired his ambitions and that he was the kindest man I had ever met? Could I say that I had found him childish but then realized that the only this that was childish was the way I didn't accept that about him?

"Nice." Wow, 10 points to Gryffindor for the lamest answer in the history. Wasn't Gryffidors supposed to be brave and say exactly what they thought without thinking about the consequences?  
"Nice? You serious?" I weren't sure that was the word to say. Okay, it wasn't the word to say but it was the only word that came to mind. No... I wasn't honest. It wasn't the only word that came to mind but it was the only word I could say, to describe him out loud was a step I hadn't taken yet. I hadn't started to know what he really meant for me.

"Yes?" My voice became a bit weaker. Scorpius looked around a bit, annoyed that everyone was watching us, but didn't really care enough to stop this interrogation. He thought that this answer was worth getting humiliated for. For a man who had never wanted attention this was a great step. I was wrong again. He wasn't humiliated, he was adored for being brave to ask. He was adored for defying the taboo of two persons from Gryffindor and Slytherin to interact.  
"You're not very honest." He found confidence in my weakness. He knew he could play on that or had to play on that. If I hadn't been tired and hungry he wouldn't had this opportunity. The Scorpius from a few years ago wouldn't had said anything like this. He wouldn't even had understood that this was an opportunity but stumbled in like a fool in middle of a class and tried to confess. This Scorpius was smarter but still the same as always with his lines. The thing was however... he was my favorite weakness. He looked at me and was just about to say something but then he lost his words.

"Please say something... anything." He talked like he was in despair. My heart stopped beating for a short while. I couldn't stand his despair. He wasn't worth it. Was this the feeling he had every time I tried to walk around the questions? It had to be the way he looked at me because my brain almost exploded for thinking to much. I let go of everything only to let him have enough to let go of that despair.

"I think you are the kindest person I have ever met! I don't understand how you can be so nice to everyone, people who don't even done anything to you! People who have been mean to you behind your back... you treat them like it wasn't their fault! You never hurt anyone. You are always honest and so naive. You just... pure! I like that about you. I like you!" Everyone in the hall gasped for air. I was almost out of breath, breathing loudly. Shit. Shit. Shit. What had I just said?! My face couldn't hide my feelings now. My face turned red like a tomato and I hurried to walk towards the great hall. He couldn't.. I couldn't let him say anything more. I had to escape now ore it would be to late. The students that had gathered around us were like a barrier but I pushed myself though. I would say something even more embarrassing if I stopped.

"You do?" I got to the door to the great hall. Before I walked inside I looked back at Scorpius. I shouldn't had done that but I was just used to have the last word. I wanted to see what his reaction was, even if I wanted to hide my own. I hadn't the time to say anything. I was so surprised. He had hurried after me, his cheeks were slightly pink. I had never understood how his skin could be so pale. His eyes were glowing with an overwhelming warm feeling. I was in trance. He reached for my hand, pulled me towards him and then with a hand on the back of my neck he made our lips met.

Scorpius was kissing me and Merlin should know that I kissed him back. His lips were so soft and kissed me so passionate that I felt like I was about to drown. My knees got weak and he was the only thing that held me up, him and my desire to kiss him. I didn't know I had this in me, that I wanted this at least as much as he did. He held me closer with his big arms. My chest were pused against his. I hadn't felt anything like it before. To be this close was intoxicating. His perfume drove me almost insane. Why hadn't I done this before? Why had I been so stubborn? Why hadn't I understood that this was what I wanted all along? He tasted like lemon cheesecake, my favorite.

The time stood still as he kissed me, over and over. His tongue were slowly inviting itself into my mouth. It was an exceptional feeling. It was exciting. My body started to shiver without me knowing it. I held a tight grip around him. It felt so good.. it felt too good. I had to push him back a little to let myself breathe but as soon as I let him go a bit I wanted to go back. His arms felt so safe, like nothing in the world could stop him. The students around us were applauding and whistling but for the first time I didn't care about what everyone else was thinking. I couldn't even really hear them.

"Shit, I have so many pick up lines for a time like this but you are so pretty that you made me forget them."


End file.
